Ashley Coleman
Ashley Coleman (born June 14, 1981 in Camden, Delaware, now known as Ashley Coleman-Thayer) is an African-American Model, Actress, and former Teen Beauty Pageant Winner. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 33rd season. Early Life & Beauty Pageantry Native of Camden, Delaware. Since she was only eight years of age, Ashley has been active in the entertainment industry. She first started out as a print and runway model before moving on to Teen Beauty Pageants. In 1998, she entered and won her first title, Miss Delaware Teen USA and reigned in Delaware until she won the Miss Teen USA 1999 title in Shreveport, Louisiana, in August 1999. Ashley was crowned by Vanessa Minnillo of South Carolina (who previously won the title in 1998) and later gave up her title as she crowned Jillian Parry of Pennsylvania in August 2000. Also in 1999, Ashley graduated from Caesar Rodney High School and prior to winning her state title, she had modeled for Tommy Hilfiger, Rite Aid and Johnson & Johnson, Target, as well as Seventeen and Teen People magazine. While as the then-current reigning Miss Teen USA, Coleman represented the Miss Universe Organization. Her "sister" 1999 titleholders were Kimberly Pressler (Miss USA, of New York) and Mpule Kwelagobe (Miss Universe, of Botswana). After she won Miss Delaware Teen USA, Ashley decided changed her plans as she wanted to continue with her education. She attended the University of Miami and took classes at Delaware State University, completing three years toward her degree in education. Prior to completing her final year, in 2003, Ashley decided to take a break and attempt to enter the entertainment industry as she packed her bags and made the move to Los Angeles, California. ''The Price is Right'' After her arrival in all the glitz and glamour of Los Angeles, Ashley had high hopes and fierce determination to make it big in the entertainment industry. She began going on auditions for acting and modeling gigs and while she scored small minor roles in TV and movies, it wouldn't be until 2004 when she got her first big break: she auditioned for and landing the gig as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 33rd season on the air. The former Miss Teen USA made her national debut on the series on (airdate) September 21st and continued to appear until October 4th and ten appearances total. Coleman was the second Miss Teen USA winner to later appear as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right. The other one being Brandi Sherwood (Coincidentally, Sherwood-Cochran appeared on one of Coleman's episodes, filling in for model Rebecca Mary Pribonic). After her run as one of Barker's Beauties on the longest-running game show, Ashley continued to pursue other modeling opportunities as well re-entering the pageant scene as she had done so in 2006. She placed third runner-up to future Price is Right model Tamiko Nash in the Miss California USA 2006 pageant. She is only the second Miss Teen USA winner not to win a state title on her first attempt (the other being Christie Lee Woods). This may be partly because she is also the first Miss Teen USA to attempt at Miss USA state pageant outside her teen-winning state. Later Career & Personal Life Away from all the pageantry, TV, and modeling gigs, Ashley has settled into a quiet family life. She currently resides in Newark, Delaware with her husband D'reardon and their two daughters, Jordan and Mia. She spends most of her time cooking healthy organic meals, running, baking healthy treats, practicing yoga, attending church services at Trinity Episcopal, working out at her local YMCA, and writing her blog: Self Soul Space. She believes in being positive, eating organic-natural-No GMO-preservative free foods, and spending time with her loved ones. Ashley looks forward to sharing her ideas and healthy lifestyle choices, through motivational speaking and her Self Soul Space workshops. Gallery (Ashley on The Price is Right) Ashleycoleman001.jpg Ashleycoleman002.jpg ashleycoleman004.jpg ashleycoleman006.jpg Ashleycoleman007.jpg Ashleycoleman008.jpg ashleycoleman010.jpg ashleycoleman019.jpg Ashleycoleman020.jpg ashleycoleman024.jpg ashleycoleman026.jpg Ashleycoleman027.jpg Ashleycoleman028.jpg Ashleycoleman030.jpg Ashleycoleman033.jpg Ashleycoleman034.jpg ashleycoleman035.jpg Ashleycoleman036.jpg duo4514.jpg|with Gabrielle Tuite duo4517.jpg Duo4530.jpg|with Rebecca Mary Pribonic Duo4531.jpg duo4535.jpg (Ashley in the Miss Teen USA pageant as Miss Delaware, 1999) Ashleycolemanteenusa.jpg Delaware99cl.jpg delaware99.jpg Delaware99sw.jpg Delawareteen.png Delaware99fac.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models